Wounds
by gravihag
Summary: Harry and Draco haven’t seen each other in almost 8 years when their paths cross again. Old wounds are ripped open and it doesn’t seem like Harry can survive it again. Crappy summary yes…but go with it. Mpreg H/D, R/H
1. Chapter 1

Wounds

Rating: M to be safe

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it but alas…I don't

Summary: Harry and Draco haven't seen each other in almost 8 years when their paths cross again. Old wounds are ripped open and it doesn't seem like Harry can survive it again. (Crappy summary yes…but go with it.)

Mpreg. Draco/Harry DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

O

"I saw you kissing another guy, now who was it?!"

"I told you I was in the infirmary all morning, I don't know what you saw but it wasn't me!"

"Just shut up Potter!"

Harry was shocked. Draco hadn't seriously used his last name in months. "Draco I-"

"No…no were done."

"But"

"I mean it! I can't handle it anymore. The constant lying about us to others… and now this. I'm done." He sounded mad but his eyes looked wounded.

"What?"

"You heard me." His voice was cold sending a jolt of pain through Harry. Draco turned and quickly stormed down the stairs.

"Wait!" Harry tried to go forward but his legs gave out beneath him. A wave of nausea hit him again and he wasn't sure if it was from what had just happened or aftermath from that morning. Either way he couldn't stand. Tears pooled in his eyes and he willed them not to fall. Draco didn't mean it, he couldn't. He was just having a bad day, he would check with the infirmary and then apologize. All these things ran through his head, but something told him they were all wrong.

O

"Izzy napkins go under the forks, not the knifes."

"I knew that…I just forgot."

Harry smiled watching his seven year old daughter help him set the table.

"At least she helps you with the table. Ron won't touch any type of table setting."

"Not my fault Hermione." Ron came up next to her as she set some cups onto the table. "I had to set the table all the time when I was home. In another 19 years I'll be happy to help with the table but until then I am taking a hiatus from setting any type of table."

"19 years, yeah right. 8 more months and you'll be all over that while I take care of the baby. Unless you want to be on diaper baby duty."

"Touché"

Harry smirked. Listening to those two was like watching a day time sitcom. Only a month or so into their first pregnancy and she was already using it as leverage.

"How's the table coming?" Jenni called in from the kitchen.

"Done." Harry answered. Jenni was Harrys girlfriend. After 7 years he decided to attempt at dating. So far so good. "Mrs. King will be here soon to pick you up, run upstairs and get your bag."

"K." She ran from the room blond ponytail swinging behind her.

"Smells good Jen!" Ron yelled into the kitchen.

At first Harry had been reluctant to have a dinner party with a friend of hers from work. He wasn't very good with meeting new people, they ask too many questions. But she had been at it for a month now and he finally caved as long as Ron and Hermione could be there. The doorbell rang and Ron jumped up to get it.

"Iz, Mrs. King is here." Harry yelled up the stairs.

He heard Ron open the door and his glass smash into the ground.

"Oh Ron" Hermione got up to see what was going on with her husband. "Seriously you have butterfingers like no…" Her voice faded out as she rounded the corner. Harrys breath hitched as he heard a name whisper out of her mouth. "Draco…"

O

So that was the prologue, let me know what you think. Chapter One coming soon!!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY!! Here is the second chapter! Third will be up soon. Any guesses on what's going on? Let me know what you think!

WARNINGS IN FIRST CHAPTER

O

The three at the door were too stunned to speak. Ron appalled at the sight of his greatest enemy and Hermione plain shocked. Draco faced forward eyes wide with no other expression on his face.

Jenni came out from the kitchen and headed to the door. "Shirley! Hope you didn't have any trouble getting here. And you must be Draco, nice to meet you. Come on in. Ron stop gawking and clean up the glass what's wrong with you?" A car pulled into the driveway. "Harry, Laura is here."

Dracos wide eyes widened and a faint look of shock passed over his face at his name.

He didn't feel himself walking towards the door but he found himself there. He brought his eyes up from the floor meeting a pair of silver ones he never thought he would see again. "Hello Draco." His voice was quiet and hesitant.

"Hello Harry."

"Do you know each other?" Jenni questioned.

'_YES!'_ Harry wanted to scream but before he could give an answer Izzy can bolting down the stairs not looking and ran straight into Draco.

"Woops." She said taking a step back. "Sorry Mister."

"It's alright." Draco looked down at the little girl in front of him. Instantly guessing her age to be about 7 and he felt something slice at his heart. Her soft green eyes were a mirror image of Harry's.

"Sweetie watch what you're doing. " Harry knelt down beside her tightening up the string on her hood. "Laura will bring you back tomorrow afternoon, K? Have fun with Kayla."

"I will. You have fun with your grown up party." She kissed Harry on the cheek.

Draco watched their interaction carefully, calm and composed. Inside however he was boiling.

O

The night was so tense Hermione's hair began to frizz from the static. Jenni didn't even notice that she and Shirley were the only ones talking. Harry wanted it to be over. Pushing his food around, staring at his untouched drink. His stomach was in knots.

Hermione glanced around the table. Ron looked puzzled, Harry looked sick, and Draco's façade had fallen and he looked…hurt.

O

An hour or so passed and Harry was more than relieved when Shirley said 'We really should get going.' Quick goodbyes were exchanged with Jenni still doing all of the talking. Harry was more than happy when he remembered she had to leave as well for an early morning flight. He had barely shut the door on her when he felt Hermione and Ron standing behind him.

"Harry are you-" Hermione attempted to ask. He cut her off.

"I'm fine." He ruffled his hand through his hair. "I just need to clean up. You guys should go."

"Are you sure?" Ron tried.

"Yes. I don't want to think about this right now. I need to clean." They looked sadly at each other and then to Harry. "Really. I'll be fine. I promise."

They didn't believe him, but thought it best not to push it. Ron grabbed Harry's arm reassuringly. "If you need us mate, call."

Harry nodded, waved them off, and then he cleaned. Although the last thing he wanted to do was think about Draco, the silence made it impossible to focus on anything else. How his hair was longer, reaching under his jaw line. His eyes the same deep silver that flooded his mind. Only he now had a fresher image to focus on. Voice a tad deeper with five more inches to his height, standing three inches taller than Harry.

It hurt, seeing him there. Being in the same room, across a table from one another. It made his stomach turn. Tears welled up in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. Anger took over as he reminded himself that it wasn't his fault, it never had been his fault. "Damnit." He cussed under his breath, rage growing. "DAMNIT!" He yelled. The dish that was in his hand found itself thrown into the wall smashing. Soon all the dishes from the drain were in pieces around the kitchen. He grabbed his coat from the rack by the door and stormed out into the September chill. He needed fresh air and a chance to breathe, so he walked in a daze. Not thinking about anything almost like he had blacked out. The cold didn't affect him, nor the cars on the highway, and even when it started to rain. He was numb to it all. Even time he realized as he looked up from the steps he was standing on and realized it belonged to Ron and Hermione.

His hand knocked weakly at the door, as if he wasn't really knocking. Hermione came to the door as usual because Ron was afraid of anyone who came after 10:00 p.m.

"Harry, what are you doing? Did you walk here? Come in its freezing." She tried to pull him in by the elbow but he didn't budge. He just looked at her. "Harry?" She tried again. Only when her hand reached up and wiped at his face did he realize he was crying.

"He was right there." His voice was quiet. "Not but a foot in front of me. I never thought I would have to see him again. Why?" With the question his resolve started to crumble. "Why am I still I love with him? I want to hate him…..but I can't!" His cries turned into sobs as pent up feelings poured forth unable to be held in any longer.

Hermione held onto him as he became a crumbled mess on her porch, tears rolling off her cheeks from her friend's pain. "I'm so sorry dear." She soothed.

Ron sat at the top of the stairs, head in his hands listening to the pain coming from his best friend. Pain he could have spared him if he hadn't been so naïve.

O

REVIEWS~REVIEWS PLEASE!!! (hint* it inspires me.)


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING IN FIRST CHAPTER

Draco drummed his fingers against the counter top and stared down and his now cold cup of untouched coffee.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He stayed quiet as an attempt to ignore her. But Shirley had never been one to let things be swept under the rug. That was the reason she knew about Harry in the first place. Nagging was a sport to her. "So let me see if I get this, you left your wizard world and moved to London to get away from Harry Potter, savior of all things magical because he was sure to stay there because of his fame."

Draco nodded still trying to ignore her.

"We go to dinner with a friend of mine from work who is dating Mr. Potter, your ex whom you have yet to get over, and he has a daughter."

Another nod.

"And now you are sitting here trying not to pay attention to me and you don't want to talk about it."

He glared up at her, then back to the coffee. "He obviously got over me quickly. She's got to be around seven. That doesn't give him much room to get over me. I guess he was cheating." It had plagued him everyday, thinking that maybe he had been wrong. Harry's face when he confronted him with it only held confusion and hurt, like kicking a puppy. But after so long the weight still wasn't lifted it at all. Instead it made him feel worse.

"Maybe he adopted her?" Shirley tried to help. For being a muggle Draco had certainly found her to be his closest confidant and friend. They had been roommates since Draco fled to London. He pays for the flat and she works and does school. Something about becoming the best author ever in the history of life. Draco just needed to figure out how muggle life worked.

He shook his head. "She has his eyes."

"He does have beautiful eyes."

"Not helping."

"Sorry. But that still doesn't mean he was cheating on you. After all you have told me he doesn't seem the type. The stuff you both went through, it doesn't make sense."

"It still hurts."

"I know dear. But don't let it take over you."

He got up from the stool and stretched. "I need to sleep." He kissed her forehead and told her thank you before heading to his bedroom. He laid down staring at the ceiling which reflect and image of Harry, and when he closed his eyes the image became clearer. He looked so sad. But why? He had his best friends still, a girlfriend, and a….a daughter. Isadora….that was one of the names he had picked out during their late night talks. Dracos aunt Isadora was the only adult in his family that ever cared for him. Treated him like a child instead of a up and coming follower of Voldemort. It was her influence that helped him change sides in the end. How dare he do that. Draco felt like it was a spiteful thing to do. But why? He needed to know.

O

Harry could tell when someone was following him, it came from the cameras that followed him for months after he defeated Voldemort. It made it worse because he knew that it was Draco following him. Every school day he would go to the Lacey's coffee shop next to her school and read for an hour before picking her up at the end of the day. For the past three days Draco had been following him on his walk there, then watch Harry pick Isadora up. He would have confronted him about it, but he didn't want to talk to Draco. Didn't want to hear the voice that had returned to haunt him again.

It was Thursday and he had about 15 more minutes before school got out when the bell over the door chimed and he glanced up out of habit. Draco walked in quickly finding him before making his way over to the corner sitting down in front of him. Harry could feel that he was annoyed and was hesitant to put down his book. But gently put it down anyway. He didn't want to look at him either…but he did. To anyone else he looked complacent, but to Harry he looked as annoyed as the rays that were coming off him.

"Seven years…." Draco said quietly. "I have beat myself up for seven years thinking that maybe I was wrong. But your daughter…you didn't have time to get into a relationship after we broke up. Not with the timeline. Your daughter proves that."

"You don't know what you are talking about." Harry sat up further in his chair instantly getting defensive.

"I don't?" Draco spat looking up at him with piercing cruel eyes. "then you tell me where my story goes south."

Harry wanted to tell him, but it wouldn't come to his lips from his heart.

"That's what I thought. Now which whore does your little whore belong to?" The look that crossed Harrys face made him want to eat the words that he had just let pour from his mouth. Harry jumped up chair making a loud scrape against the floor and tried to rush past him. Draco grabbed hold of his forearm. "Wait, I didn't mean" He was cut off by Harry slapping him hard across the face. His arm pulled free and he made his way to the door.

"Harry are you alright?" The girl behind the counter asked.

He paused. "I'm fine. Thank you." And then fled out the door.

Draco's hand came to his face and he cursed himself for being so stupid yet again.

There you go!!!! Let me know what you think. Next chapter coming soooon.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING IN FIRST CHAPTER

The loud crack of a floo entrance was heard followed by Shirley screaming like a maniac. Partly because she had never been witness to floo travel but mostly because it was near midnight. Draco made his was into the living room to find Shirley near frightened to death and Hermione brushing some powder off her shoulder. "Sorry for the fright dear. I assume you've never been subject to floo travel."

"S'okay." Shirley said with a nervous giggle.

Hermione looked up with a sharp point glare into Dracos eyes. Apparently Harry had informed her of his visit to the coffee shop earlier that day. "You are a piece of work Draco Malfoy."

"How did you know where I live?"

"You are registered with the ministry, and I am a very good employee. Now about this afternoon."

"If it's alright with you I'd rather not do this right now. Shouldn't you be sleeping? You are pregnant."

"After Harry told me of your visit today I can't dream of sleeping."

"Draco you didn't. I told you not to."

"Oh he did, Shirley."

Draco could feel the women wanting to filet him. And he couldn't blame them one bit. "I feel like dirt as it is. I know it was stupid, and I don't think I need to be subjected to anymore than my own hatred at the moment."

"Frankly I don't care what you 'feel' like." She spat at him. He could see the blood boiling behind her eyes. She walked up to him, much shorter than he was but he felt she was a tower over him. "Because you can't possibly know what it's been like for him. What he has 'felt' like for the past seven years. God Draco, he could barely tell me what you said today. We have tried so hard to help him get over you and finally after 7 years he decides to give dating a try. And then bang there you are and it's all gone bloody downhill from there."

"It doesn't seem like he's had a hard time getting over me, daughter and all." He snipped back at her. Harry having a child hurt him much more than he ever imagined. It cut him deep and hard.

"You don't know what you are talking about." She said the words that Harry had earlier that day.

"I've heard that already once today."

"Well you should pay attention to it!" She yelled. "When Harry told me about the two of you I told him he was being rash but he convinced me that you were a different person. And I believed him. And then you broke him. Dear God Draco, you destroyed him. Over something you thought you saw."

"You didn't see-"

"I was with him that morning!!"

"What does it matter? It's OVER now! He has moved on and I haven't been able to!!"

"Don't flatter yourself. I couldn't make him move on if I tried to. Now there are things that you don't know and I personally can't take the stress of this for one More MINUTE!" She put her hand on her head in frustration taking a few deep breaths before words came spilling from her mouth. "Harry has never loved anyone like he loves you, and like he loves Isadora. Not Me, nor Ron, no one like the two of you. When you broke up with him his entire world collapsed. And you might think it has been hard on you but you have no idea what it has been like for him. He left the wizard world so he would never have to see you again. But here you are, some perchance meeting brought you back into his life after all this time and its pain and agony all over again. And then today, as if not to pour salt on wounds you attack him with words about his daughter? But that little 'whore'"

"I didn't mean to say-"

"I AM TALKING!" She yelled quickly shutting him up. "The little whore you referred to belongs to the bastard in front of me." He voice became softer. "He was sick that morning; he thought it was the flu. For the next month when he was sick we thought it was from depression. Neville had spilt a splicing serum on him accidently before he met up with you. If you'd have looked a little harder you 'd have noticed…she looks just like you."

Her words numbed him completely. He stared at her, thinking possibly it could be a cruel joke, but her face never faltered.

"We didn't know until three months after graduation in a muggle hospital after he tried to kill himself. I found him in enough time to save him, but if I hadn't..." She left it to hang in the air. The way she was grabbing at her wrists subconsciously told him what Harry had done. He had done it before in 4th and 5th year, but stopped by the time they were together. "I'm sorry for what happened, whatever you believe you saw that tore you apart in the first place…but it wasn't the truth. I don't know what I expect you to do with this information, but I thought it was time you knew. He couldn't tell you, but I don't think I can deal with it anymore." She then turned to Shirley. "Sorry for the late night intrusion dear. It won't happen again."

Draco didn't even hear her leave; his mind was too lost in his own thoughts to focus on her.

O

"_Come on Harry pickup." Hermione talked to her cell as she listened to the other end ring It was her third attempt on her way to his house and she was starting to worry that he wasn't home. Finally she heard a click of it picking up, then silence. "Harry? Are you there?" The breathing in the phone was hard to hear, shallow and slow. "Harry?"_

"_I'm sorry Hermione…I just can't. I love him so…" She heard the phone drop and her heart began to race. _

"_Harry? Harry!?" She shut the phone and started to run being less than a block away. She charmed open the door and continued to run up the flight of stairs to his apartment. "Harry!" She yelled finding herself in the dark. She flicked on the kitchen light and went to check his bedroom, but on the way down the hall she saw the bathroom light was on. She threw open the door and gasped falling down to his side. "Oh Harry, no." She wrapped a towel around his wrists and tried to stop the bleeding. _

"'_Mione, let me go…please. I don't want…without him…I can't." He started sobbing weakly. _

_Hermione got up and ran to the living room grabbing the floo powder. By the time she got back he'd passed out._

"_Oh please don't die." She cried before shouting out the name of the nearest hospital. _

O

'CRASH' a large vase that had been given to them by Charlie met the wall very close to his head. "Hermione Please!" He pleaded with his wife. "Im sorry!"

"You are sorry!!" She screamed at him. The candlestick on the table was the next thing to come flying through the air at him. "How COULD YOU! You lied to me, you lied to him! Goddammit Ron, He almost died and you didn't think it would be a good time to open your mouth?!?!" Anything that crossed her path that could be thrown found its way in Rons fleeing direction. "I cannot believe you!!!"

"Hermione, come on!"

"GET IN THE CAR RONALD! RIGHT NOW!!"

He thought it best not to argue with her and quickly made his way outside.

O

That was a lot of info in a short time…*sighs* what do you think????


	5. Chapter 5

First off I have two apologies. 1 sorry this took so long. And 2 this was actually really hard to write so im sorry if it isn't as good as it should be. But here it is and we are almost done so ENJOY!!!!

O

There was a knock at the door and Harry got up from the kitchen table to get it. He figured it was Hermione and Ron. He had been so upset earlier he had been expecting them to drop by. He wiped at the wetness under his eyes so they wouldn't know that he had still been crying. But when he opened the door it took a minute before he could speak. "What do you want? It after midnight."

Draco looked up from his feet. "May I come in?" He asked quietly. He could see Harry's red rimmed eyes from crying but didn't say anything.

Harry stepped aside letting him in. He shut the door and walked back to the kitchen a got a glass of water. He wasn't aware of how close Draco was until he turned around bumping into him and dropping his glass to the floor. He opened his mouth to curse but it caught in his throat when Draco grabbed his left arm and looked at his wrist. Harry watched with bated breath as Draco ghosted his fingers over faint scars. He traced each one gently, memorizing them, drawing pain from them. He tried his best not to tremble under Draco's touch but it didn't do him any good.

"Why?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out about Isadora?"

Harry pulled his arm back close to his chest silently cursing Hermione for not being able to keep her mouth shut. "What? Just call you up and say that I was pregnant. That would have gone over smoothly." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Draco didn't know what to say. He couldn't blame him for not telling him; in Harry's situation he probably would have done the same. "I'm sorry." He uttered softly.

He looked up at the blonde who was looking towards the ground. A few strands of his hair were nearly touching Harry's cheek. "Why are you here?"

"…I…I don't know." Draco said honestly. He really didn't know what he was going to accomplish by coming. He'd thought about it for well over an hour before coming and he still didn't have an answer.

"Damnit Draco, why couldn't you just have listened to me?" Harry's voice was quiet and angry. "And now you are in my house, haven't I been through enough? I just want to be able to let you go and right when it seems like maybe I'll let myself you come right back here and remind me why I can't! And Izzy, God she looks just like you. If she'd of had your eyes I don't think I would have been able to do it." He brought his hands to his face trying to hold back his tears. "You just couldn't check my alibi could you? Couldn't let go of your damn pride and think….maybe, just maybe you were wrong? You didn't trust me and I never gave you a reason not to!" He slipped past Draco and walked into the living room.

Draco followed him and kept a little distance when Harry stopped facing away from him. "I was afraid." He said softly. "You were so perfect I was waiting for you to realize that you deserved better. I knew the day would come when you would leave me. So when I saw 'that' I didn't want to hear what you had to say. This is my fault because I didn't want to be right. I wanted to get away from you before you could get rid of me." Silence fell around them and all he could here was Harry's quiet crying. "I'm sorry. Harry, I'm so sorry."

Harry spun around. "Just stop it." He tried to shove Draco by the shoulders but his hands just ended up resting there. "Please. I can't handle this."His voice hitched and his head fell forward onto Draco's chest hands grasping the fabric of his shirt tightly in his hands.

Time stopped as Harry tears started to soak into Draco's shirt. Draco wasn't sure if he was breathing. His arm was about to pull him closer when there was a knock at the door. Harry pulled himself back and wiped his face muttering a quiet "I have to get that." Leaving Draco alone in the living room. Draco ran his hands through his hair in frustration his mind running a mile a minute.

"Ron, Hermione, What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Ronald has something he'd like to tell you." Draco could feel Hermione's anger in her voice, but it wasn't like it had been when she was with him earlier. She sounded much more upset.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked again.

A few moments passed by before Ron's voice was heard. It was quiet and hard to hear. "…I knew. About you and Malfoy before you told me." At his name Draco silently made his was behind the door. Ron's voice was shaking as he continued. "I followed you once and I didn't know what to do. You are my best friend and I thought he was using you or he wanted to hurt you…when you were sick I cast a doppelganger spell knowing he'd be stubborn and not believe you. Then you fell apart and I didn't want to tell you what I'd done…I was too ashamed and scared to admit that it was my fault. I just wanted you to be happy. I-I'm sorry."

'_The weasel did it?' _Ran through Draco's head in disbelief.

"How could you?" Harry's voice was so caught in his throat it was a miracle any sound had come forth at all let alone form words. "Even when I…you didn't tell me…"

"Harry I'm sorry." Ron pleaded with him. "I didn't think about what I was doing, I-"

"How could you do that to me? Seven years and not a word? I…I…" Harry couldn't finish his sentence, staring at Ron he wished he would just wake up.

Draco stepped into the view of the door gently moving the stunned Harry away from it behind him. "I think you should leave now." He told them before shutting the door. Neither moved until they heard the car pull out of the driveway. Draco looked at Harry whose eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Daddy!" A little voice yelled from upstairs. Harry went upstairs and Draco followed standing just outside her door. Harry was knelt down beside her bed brushing a few strands of her hair back. "Whats wrong Izz?"

"I heard voices." Her voice was groggy.

"Daddy's friends were over. Well be quiet now."

Draco watched as her hand came up and patted about Harry's cheek. "Don't be sad." She said while yawning. "I love you." She rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes.

Harry brought her blanket to her shoulders kissing her forehead. "Daddy loves you too." He stood and walked out quietly shutting the door behind him.

The hallway was dark but Draco could see the wet trails on Harry's cheeks. He slowly lifted his hands and rubbed his thumbs wiping away the tears but stopped when Harry grabbed a hold of his wrists. They stood like that for a long time. Harry crying onto Draco's hands holding himself up by Draco's wrists. Harry's knees started to give out and Draco moved to pick him up, cradling him close to his chest. He carried him down the hall into Harry's room and placed him in the bed. When Draco went to leave he felt Harry grab his arm. "Stay…please?" He asked between his sobs. Draco pulled back the covers and slid in bed next to him wrapping his arms around his middle.

"I c-cant believe…Ron…how…how could he do…"

"Shhh…" Draco soothed against his head. "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up; we'll talk about it then." He rubbed small circles at the small of Harry's back until he fell asleep.

O

So I have 30 people who have this story on alert and 6 favorites. So I want at least five reviews. The reviews are nice and I like to know what you guys are thinking!! So Review People!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Second to last chapter. Hope you enjoy.

O

Draco woke at someone poking him in the back. He opened his eyes and looked at Harry. His face was still slightly red from crying himself to sleep but Draco couldn't believe how beautiful he looked. The poking started again and Draco quietly turned to find the culprit.

"I'm hungry." Isadora whispered to him and Draco had to suppress a small laugh. She obviously didn't care that someone she didn't know was in her father's bed, she just wanted breakfast.

"Okay." Draco whispered back. He carefully slid out of the bed trying not to wake Harry. "Let's let him sleep in. He is very tired." She nodded and followed him out of the room. They quietly walked downstairs into the kitchen. "So, what does your dad usually make you?"

She rubbed at her eyes while shrugging her shoulders. "Daddy usually gets me cereal, or sometimes pancakes."

"Which would you prefer?"

"Pancakes…with chocolate chips."

Draco smiled at her. "Pancakes and chocolate chips it is then. But you are going to have to help me; I don't know where anything is in the kitchen." He watched her move about the kitchen grabbing the ingredients and tools. _'That's our daughter.'_ He thought to himself. Amazement was the only thing that could describe what he felt as he looked at the little girl, the daughter he never knew he had.

"You were at the grownup party last week right?" She handed him the mix.

"Yes I was."

"So what are you doing here?"

Draco just smiled. "Arent you inquisitive?"

"Inquisitive?" She questioned.

"It means you have a lot of questions. I…uh I needed to talk to your Dad about something."

She nodded. "What's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Ah!" She gasped and he gave her a puzzled look.

"What?"

"That's my last name too! Isadora Malfoy! How cool!"

'_he…he gave her my last name…'_

O

Harry blinked his eyes open noting the stiffness of dried tears on his face. Draco wasn't there but he smelled something cooking downstairs. He made his way into the bathroom and decided he looked like the victim of a hangover. After brushing his teeth and washing his face he made his way downstairs and watched from the doorway as Draco and Isadora ate pancakes. She was telling him about school and how she was very smart. He smiled while watching them and for a moment he let himself dream that it was a regular morning, that this was what it was always like. Izzy looked up and saw him standing there.

"Morning Daddy!" She beamed. "Mr. Draco and I made pancakes cause you were still sleeping." She pushed a plate towards him. "Want some?"

Harry walked over and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "I would love some." He took a seat opposite the table from Draco and shot him a small glance before staring at his plate of pancakes.

"Daddy, Mr. Draco has the same last name as I do, isn't that neat?"

She sounded so happy it made Harry grin. He reached out in front of her and took the syrup. "That is pretty cool. You almost ready for school?"

"Yeah, just have to brush my teeth." She shoved the last bite of pancake in her mouth. "Can Mister Draco walk me to the bus stop?"

"That's up to him, and please don't talk with your mouth full."

She quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "Sorry." She said to him before turning to Draco. "Mr. Draco do you want to walk me to the bus stop?"

"I would be honored, but you have to stop calling me Mr. Draco. It makes me feel like an old man. Draco is fine."

"Okay Draco. I'll go brush my teeth and then we can go." She jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

Draco looked to Harry. "You gave her my last name." He stated.

"She's your daughter. I wanted you to be a part of it, even if you weren't there."

Draco felt a pang of sadness rip through his heart and he put his attention back to the food left on his plate.

Soon Izzy came running back in the room pulling on Draco's sleeve. "We gotta go or we'll be late."

"Okay, I'm coming." He laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Kiss young lady." Harry said pointing at his cheek. "And don't forget your lunch."

She kissed his cheek and ran over to the fridge. "You didn't make me one."

"Must've slipped my mind." He stood and pulled a wand from one of the drawers quickly producing a packed lunch. "Here, peanut butter and honey."

"What about…?"

"Draco is a wizard too. Don't worry. Now go or you'll be really late."

She smiled and ran off towards the door.

"I'll…I'll be back in a minute." Draco said awkwardly before turning and following her out.

O

"Hermione, would you just look at me…please?"

After a long silent car ride home and locking him from their bedroom she continued to ignore him as she had her morning cup of tea.

"Hermione I'm sorry. Please…can't we talk about this?"

"Ronald I don't want to talk to you right now." She spat at him.

Ron's head hung low and defeated and he knew he only had himself to blame.

O

Draco shut the door quietly and walked into the kitchen where he found Harry dressed with a cup of coffee leaning against the counter. "Did you sleep enough?" he asked quietly. '_how about asking him how the weather is'_ he mentally slapped himself.

"As much as can be expected."

Draco watched him sip from his coffee.

"So…now what?"

Draco walked up to Harry and took the cup of coffee from him placing it next to them on the counter. His arms wrapped around Harry slowly until he had him in a tight embrace. One hand was at the back of Harry's neck fingers laced in his hair. The other tightly around his mid back. Harry's arms were squeezed tightly between their bodies.

"Draco…?"

"I…I just want to hold you." He felt him relax into his arms, listening to his breathing. There were so many things Draco wanted to say but couldn't get the words to his mouth. Afraid that if he spoke he would wake up and it would all have just been one of his dreams. "I feel like a fool."

Harry chuckled against his chest. "You weren't the one played by your best friend for seven years."

"I thought she was going to rip his throat out." Draco rested his chin on top of Harry's head, taking a deep inhale of his hair. "Not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of you."

"Same."

"Well I think you had it worse than I. Believe me, I tried to forget you but that hurt more." His voice was quiet he wasn't sure if he was being heard. But it felt like the moment was wrapped in thin glass, and he didn't want it to shatter. "She's quite the little girl. But you should have told her more about strangers, when she woke me up this morning all she wanted was something to eat."

"She is too trusting."

"That would be the Gryphindor in her." He pulled back so he could look Harry in the face. "I..I want to be a part of her life…and yours." He was afraid when Harry's eyes averted his in thought and when Harry gently pushed him back he was almost sure he was going to tell him no. But still holding onto the hem of Dracos shirt he reached for the car keys on top of the bread box. He didn't say anything he just motioned for Draco to follow him.

O

The car ride was about 20 minutes long and Draco didn't ask where they were going. They got out of the car and he followed Harry to the door. He looked at Draco for a moment before knocking on the door. Hermione opened the door and glanced at the both of them.

"He's in the living room" she said moving from in front of the door. "…just don't kill him."

Draco watched a small sad smirk form on Harry's lips before he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. Draco nodded in her direction and followed Harry into the house.

Ron looked like a train wreck. He was on the couch head in his hands with his hair tussled all over the place. He looked up to see who it was and went back to hanging his head in his palms.

Harry looked to Draco who gave him a puzzled look. Harry had a small smile on his face. "Don't ask me. Ask him."

It took Draco a moment but he quickly understood. "Mr. Weasley," Draco said quietly. "If it's alright with you, I would like to start seeing Harry again."

Ron's head shot up so fast Draco was surprised he didn't snap his neck. He looked to Harry, then Draco, then finally to his wife who was leaning against the living room door frame.

"It's Harry's way of forgiving you Ronald." She interpreted to her confused husband. "You better answer quickly."

"R-really?" He said, voice shaken as he looked at Harry.

"I'm not sure. You haven't given Draco an answer yet."

Ron looked at Draco "It's alright with me." He said before crumbling into a big sobbing mess.

Draco watched as Harry joined his friend on the couch pulling him into a hug. Ron kept saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again like a broken record.

"You better be damn sorry." Harry scolded his own tears running down his cheeks.

"He's a much better person than I am." Hermione said quietly to Draco. "Would you like some coffee."

"Coffee would be great."

O

Wow. Is all I can say. 1 more chapter to go people. Let me know what you think!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Last Chapter Guys!!!

Are you excited??? I am! Sorry it took so long. Over the holidays it was crazy at my house and my computer wasn't with me. Sorry sorry sorry. I grovel at your feet. I already have a sequel in mind so stay tuned for laters!!! As always the warning is in the first chapter. ENJOY!!!!

O

"Your vote is the tie breaker Harry." Hermione informed him as he entered the room, six cups of hot chocolate on a tray.

"Pick mine Daddy! Pick mine!"

"Yeah Harry, pick ours." Ron piped up.

Harry laughed and started giving out the cups. It was Christmas Eve and as tradition Ron and Hermione were there along with Draco and Shirley. "What do you mean tie breaker, we have six people it should be even."

Shirley raised her hand. "I wish to have no part in this. I haven't seen either so whichever is good for me."

"Fine then, what are my choices?"

"Miracle on 31st Street and How the Grinch Stole Christmas, the Jim Carrey version." Harry gave Draco his cup smiling when their fingers brushed.

"I'm going to have to go with Jim Carrey." He sat down next to Draco who scrunched up his nose, obviously not being his choice in movies.

"YES!!" Izzy and Ron high fived each other and in unison downed their hot chocolate in victory. And almost simultaneously grabbed at their tongues in pain.

"I just made it!" Harry laughed.

"Water!" Ron cried out picking up Izzy and running into the kitchen with her.

"Idiots." Shirley mumbled.

"I'm married to an imbecile." Hermione shook her head and the four left in the living room shared a laugh.

After Ron and Izzy came back in they started the movie. Hermione sat on the lazy boy with Ron in front of her. It had taken him a week of sleeping on the couch and begging before she decided to forgive him. In her opinion Harry had let him off too easily. Three months had past and her baby belly was just starting to show.

Harry was on the loveseat cuddled up to Draco and Izzy was laying on the floor with Shirley, eyes glued to the TV. Harry smiled to himself as Draco started tracing invisible drawings on his cheeks and down his neck. After they had left Ron and Hermione's, Harry met with Jenni and broke up with her. Things had been slow since then, Draco still stayed with Shirley who had become a welcomed part of the group, and they told Izzy that Draco was her father as much as Harry was. It had been an interesting conversation but they decided saved most of the story for when she was a bit older. It was still hard, trying to pick up the pieces of their shattered life, repairing the wounds of everything that had torn them apart. Harry still cried himself to sleep sometimes from stress, and it was obvious that they needed to rebuild the trust they once had. But things had gotten much better. Hermione would watch Izzy while Draco would take Harry out. Dinner, movies, and things they never got to do while they hid at Hogwarts. Draco would come over and cook dinner for them and he insisted to walk Izzy to the bus stop at least once a week. In the afternoons he would meet Harry for coffee before he picked her up.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Draco whispered into his ear.

He leaned his head back looking at him. "You. Why?"

"You were smiling."

Harry's smile broadened when Draco placed a chaste kiss to his forehead and pulled him closer.

O

The movie ended and Harry got up to get some ice cream to end the night per Izzy's request.

"I can help you get that Harry." Hermione moved to get up but Draco placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I've got it, you wake him up or I'm eating his share." He joked. Ron hadn't made it more than a half hour before passing out.

He made his way into the kitchen laughing to himself as he heard Shirley and Izzy reliving the movies highlights. Harry already had the ice cream on the counter and he was getting in the cabinets for bowls when Draco grabbed him in a hug from behind. Harry brought his hands down lacing his fingers with Draco's. "Merry Christmas." Draco said kissing him softly behind the ear.

"Mmm. It's only Christmas Eve. You still have an hour before Christmas gets here."

"Technical aren't we?" Draco smiled.

Harry laid his head back onto Draco's shoulders. "But of course."

"Well then, you are going to have to wait an hour."

Harry shot him a puzzled look. "For what?"

"One of your gifts. I was going to give it to you now but it's for Christmas…"

"Oh that isn't even fair."

"No?"

Harry turned himself around to face Draco running his fingers through the blonde's hair. "No it's not fair. Now you're just teasing me."

Draco gave him a quick kiss on the lips, a small smile forming. "Do you want me to give it to you now?"

"Yes." Harry giggled pushing Draco back. "Go get it."

"I have it with me." Draco slipped his hand into his pocket before cupping his hands over Harry's left one. The look that passed over Harry's face told Draco that he could feel and knew what the small piece of metal touching his hand was.

Draco had a speech he was planning on saying. A poetic and well thought out paper he had written and memorized but as he was looking into Harry's eyes he realized that he didn't need any of that. Not that he could remember it he was so nervous. "…I spent the last seven years without you." His voice was barely above a whisper. "I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, raising our daughter, and making up for all the time we've lost as a family. I'm so in love with you Harry Potter…Marry me." He let go of Harry's hand so he could look at the ring. He watched Harry look over it before sliding it on his finger, tears forming from the corner of his eyes.

He leaned forward kissing Draco sweetly on the lips. "Yes." He smiled.

Draco smiled back at him before kissing him hard.

"You win." Harry laughed.

"I didn't know we were competing?"

"We weren't but your present blew mine out of the water."

"Really now…what did ya get me?" The words had barely left his mouth when Izzy came running in the kitchen.

"Ice cream Ice cream!" She sing-songed her way over grabbing one of each of her father's legs in a hug. "Why are we hugging? You are supposed to be getting me ice cream."

Harry laughed at her. "The ice cream can wait; can you get Daddy Draco's present from us?"

"But it's not Christmas yet."

"Like father lie daughter…" Draco muttered with a soft chuckle.

"Its okay sweetie." Harry told her playfully jabbing Draco in the side.

She ran off and Draco took the opportunity to kiss Harry again, smiling against his lips.

"Got it!" Izzy ran back in and held a small box up to Draco.

He let go of Harry picking her up and setting her on his hip. "What have we got here?"

"You have to open it first, I can't tell you!"

"Okay, okay." He took the small box from her hand and shook it pretending to guess. Whatever it was was wrapped in foam. He took off the wrapping paper and lifted the lid off the box.

"Daddy said that you don't have to knock anymore." She explained as he lifted out a key.

"Iccceeee Creeeeaaaammmmmm." They heard Ron moan as he entered the kitchen, he quit rubbing his eyes and looked at the three in front of him. "Oh, moment, moment, and moment….let me know when you're done." Ron hastily retreated pulling Hermione who had barely begun to enter the kitchen and they could hear him shushing her. "They are having a moment." He explained.

"I wanted to get you a puppy."

"You just want a puppy for yourself." Harry kissed her cheek.

Draco grabbed hold of his shoulder pulling him close so that the three of them were all in one hug. "I love you, and I love you. Maybe next Christmas we can get a puppy, but this" He dangled the key in front of her nose "makes me very happy."

Izzy smiled hugging Draco around the neck and laced his fingers with Harrys. He could feel the chilled gold on his finger bringing a smile to his face ear to ear. The look in Harry's eyes was one of pure happiness and Draco knew that all the pieces had finally fallen into place.

O

THERE IT IS!!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did (or didn't) please let me know. I will be starting a much longer sequel soon so stay tuned. 3


End file.
